1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Related Background Art
Recent development is outstanding in the information communication technology and our daily lives nowadays in information society are becoming increasingly convenient. For example, the spread of the Internet facilitated download and utilization of useful application programs and data files (hereinafter simply referred to as “data”) in communication terminal equipment such as personal computers and the like.
However, information downloaded through the Internet into the communication terminal equipment is not always only useful data. Computer viruses to destroy the useful data often invade the terminal equipment through the Internet.
For example, the computer virus detection technology of the pattern matching method is known as a technique of detecting whether a computer virus invaded data downloaded in the terminal equipment or data uploaded from the terminal equipment. In this technology, a server apparatus stores a database storing characteristic data strings included in computer viruses (hereinafter referred to as pattern data) and compares received data with the pattern data. When the result of the comparison is that the data includes the pattern data, it is determined that the data includes a computer virus.